Gunpowder
|stack = 40 |spawnCode = "gunpowder"}} Gunpowder is a Science item and explosive Weapon. It requires 1 Rotten Egg, 1 Charcoal, and 1 Nitre to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Rotten eggs can be produced manually by leaving Eggs on the ground, or they can be found in Pengull nests when Winter ends. Charcoal can be obtained by burning trees. Nitre is dropped from mining boulders, or by digging up Moleworm burrows in the Reign of Giants DLC. When placed on the ground and lit on fire, Gunpowder will explode after 3–6 seconds, destroying objects and dealing massive damage in a small radius (less than one Wall unit, or 1/4th of a Turf unit.). It deals 200 damage per charge and can be exploded in stacks, which is more than enough to instantly kill an unarmored character at full health (with the exception of Wolfgang, an upgraded WX-78, or Wigfrid). This damage is not affected by a Character's damage multipliers. Any loot dropped by Mobs killed with Gunpowder will turn to Ashes or the cooked version of their respective Meat (Cooked Morsel, Fried Egg, etc.), except for loot dropped from the boss monster Dragonfly in Reign of Giants DLC. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, Gunpowder can be used to craft Coconades and Boat Cannons. It can also be used to destroy Obsidian Boulders. In the Hamlet DLC, Gunpowder can be used to load the Blunderbuss, a ranged weapon dealing 200 damage. It can also be used to destroy Suspicious Cracks in the Ancient Pig Ruins. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Giants and bosses from A New Reign gain resistance to explosive damage after receiving it for the first time. This resistance starts to fade after a few seconds, and completely fades after a total of 10 seconds after the initial explosion, meaning consecutive Gunpowder explosions that are less than 10 seconds apart deal less damage. The first explosion and any explosions that are more than 10 seconds apart still deal full damage. Usage Trivia * Gunpowder was added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Gunpowder explosions can cause structures to drop their resource, but not if they are on fire. * Gunpowder explosions have the same lighting effect as a Lightning strike. * In earlier versions of the game, Gunpowder explosions in Caves could cause Earthquakes. * Real-life black powder is made by combining charcoal (carbon), nitre (potassium nitrate), and sulfur (an average egg contains about 0.2 milligrams of sulfur). * Realistically, a pile of gunpowder would only burn, not explode. It needs to be contained (like inside a coconut) to allow pressure to build. * Gunpowder can be set off by Moleworms. Gallery Gunpowder Exploding.gif|Gunpowder exploding after being lit with a Fire Staff. Bones Gunpowder Set Piece.png|Wolfgang standing next to a Gunpowder set piece A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|Gunpowder as seen in the poster for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. es:Pólvora ru:Порох Category:Science Category:Weapons Category:Craftable Items Category:Flammable Objects Category:Science Tab Category:Traps Category:Limited use Category:Earthshakers Category:Area of Effect Category:Object Destroyers Category:Health Loss